Iris
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: a cute v/b fic using one of the goo goo dolls best songs


Okay so I thought the song Iris would e a good song to use for a bulma/vegeta song fic

Okay so I thought the song Iris would e a good song to use for a bulma/vegeta song fic. it's from Vegeta's POV. I'll try to make it longer than my last one was. I just adore this song so I had to use it and the lyrics fit very well. Anyways enough of me babbling on here is the ficcy. Oh yeah it takes place a year after the cell saga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

That human woman, her and her flawless body and soul, taunting me. Not that she knows how much I want touch her, hold her, kiss her. It's not her fault that my damn pride always seems to stop me. But I can blame her for being so perfect. Then again maybe she can't help it. I probably should go to train some more but something takes over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I'd give up forever to touch you   
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't wanna go home right now   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sure looked surprised when I wrapped my arms around her from behind. Hell I surprised myself. But then her expression softens and she turns around and faces me. Our eyes meet and we stand there for a long time as if we were looking into each other's souls. I can't help but wish I could freeze time and live this moment a bit longer. I lean in and press my lips onto hers gently. She kisses back and all that I feel is the sweet taste of her lips pressed against mine. But why does it seem like this won't last long? But I would rather only share one moment like this than never feel this sense of peace that I do right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
And sooner or later it's over   
I just don't wanna miss you tonight 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally we break away and I can't help but feel uneasy when she asks what has come over me. Like I even know! It's not like me to show my feelings. Sometimes I won't even admit them to myself. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes and she says, "Veggie-chan you didn't answer my question." "I just wanted you to know that I really do care about you bul-chan though I can have a weird way of showing it sometimes." She just smiles and buries her head in my chest. I know she cares about me. She's shown it more than once. But I never show her how much I love her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as I've tried to convince myself I don't love her I really can't deny it anymore. I do love this earth woman. Whether I want to or not. It's like that old saying says resistance is futile. But I guess these feelings help me remember I'm alive. And that I do have a heart in there somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lift up her chin and look in her eyes. "Bul-chan I want you to know that no matter what it seems like I do love you." "I love you too Veggie-chan." I lean in and kiss her. I can't figure it out but somehow this feels so right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hope ya liked it even though it was a bit odd


End file.
